The Understudies
by Chibi Kitty Sorceress
Summary: CLAMP School Detectives Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira are getting understudies, and it's all Nokoru's idea! How will the group deal with three female understudies? And more importantly, will the boys finally find love? Read and Review, please! Chapter Four Up!
1. Lavender Scents

Hi there! This is my first _Clamp School Detectives _fanfiction story, and I would like to inform readers that series is the only one I have read (Please note READ. I think there is a T.V series on it, but I'm not sure. I've just read the manga). So I wouldn't know what happened to Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira in the other series. Just saying! On with the story!

Edit: Edited April 19th, 2006. Just didn't like the way the paragraphs were bunched together.  
Edit: Edited January 4th, 2007. For those little things.

* * *

**THE UNDERSTUDIES-PROLOGE: LAVENDER SCENTS (SUNDAY)**

"KAICHOU!"

A blonde head raised itself a little higher than everybody else's. "Suoh, is that you back there?" Nokoru Imonoyama's bright blue eyes twinkled in amusement as he brushed his adorably messy bangs from his face, sitting behind his desk inside the Elementary Division Class Board Meeting Room, watching a huge crowd of his female schoolmates scramble for a stack of papers on his desk. He whipped out his fan, chuckling behind it as the last female in the crowd, clutching the paper to her bosom and giggling madly, ran out of the room.  
Suoh Takamura frowned after her and blew his neat blue hair out of his eyes, settling his amber orbs on his senpai. "What was that pack of girls doing in here?"

"Oh..." Nokoru now hid his face behind his trusty fan that stated '**I'm in trouble!**' in neat, bold letters, already knowing what his kohai's response would be. "They came to get an application form to sign up as our understudies."

"Nani?" Suoh smacked a large stack of papers on Nokoru's desk with a loud _thump_. "Understudies?" He sighed heavily, waiting for what was to come.

"Hai!" the blonde replied cheerfully. He picked up the only application left on his desk and waved it in front of his friend's face. "All three of us work so hard, it would be nice to have someone else help," Nokoru said innocently. "And once we get out of elementary school, we'd leave some big shoes to fill, right? Understudies would be perfect in this situation! Plus, it would help our kohais realize what a responsibility being on the class board is!" Suoh rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Rijichou said it was alright," continued the blonde. "And besides..."

"Besides what?" Suoh asked wearily.

"Kaichou thought it would be fun!" a cheerful voice called. Akira Ijyuin came in rolling a cart of snacks with one hand, and holding a bright red folder in the other. His cutely cut black hair bobbed up and down excitedly as he coasted to a stop in front of Nokoru's desk.

"Kaichou, I got the information you wanted. Gomen nasai, Takamura-senpai. I know it's your job, but you were out and he was anxious to get it." Akira bowed respectfully to Suoh as the latter boy eyed the tasty sweets on the cart with interest.

"It's alright Ijyuin." Suoh waved it off and turned to Nokoru while accepting a plate of eclairs from Akira. "How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many understudies?"

"Three. One for each of us." Nokoru held up three fingers to make his point. "But I already have mine," he grinned.

Suoh sighed, massaging his temple. "Since you already have your understudy, I guess it's okay with me," he said resignedly.

"Yay!" Akira squealed. "That's good, since we invited her to have tea with us!"

"Her, huh?" Suoh allowed himself a small smile at this.

A barely audible knock sounded throughout the board room, and Akira rushed to the door to admit their guest in. "She's right on time!"

Nokoru walked over and smiled charmingly. "Aki Mitsui-chan." Suoh twitched at the familiar honorific. "The only child of the Mitsui zaibatzu, president of the everso helpful Resources and Information Department, an avid member of the Science and Technology Department, and..." He bowed low as he kissed her fingertips. "My childhood friend."

Suoh was, as you know, a descendent of a prominent ninja clan. His okaasan had taught him ever since he was a young boy to observe the people he would encounter and remember every detail about them. It was what he had done when he first met Nokoru three years ago, and then two years ago when Akira joined them as their treasurer. It was now that our young ninja took the time to observe Nokoru's new understudy, and make inferences about what kind of person she might be.

Aki Mitsui had a petite figure, which probably means she isn't much of a sports person, Suoh mused. Which would be why she was the president of the Resources and Information Department. They were, technically, the huge database and library that he himself had visited on numerous occasions to pull up information for their cases. Aki had a gentle face, with eyes that contained the palest shade of sapphire blue. Long, wavy locks of a lovely blue black color were pinned back with a single diamond barrette, which he thought meant that she might not think much of the way she looked except for an occasional accessory or two, seeing as she was not wearing any makeup. But she was neat. Aki was wearing a crisp and wrinkle-free female version of the school uniform, and it accented her body well. She carried the coat that went with the uniform on her arm, the one that Akira had graciously taken and hung on the coat hanger for her.

"Nokoru-kun, I'm still friends with you! How can you say that we are childhood friends?"

"Of course, Aki-chan. We are. How could I be so silly?" Nokoru bowed again, and led her to the chair in front of his desk. Suoh passed by the blonde and whispered, "You knew her before this?"

"I'll explain later," Nokoru murmured back. "Now...Aki-chan, let me introduce you to my fellow class board members and friends: Secretary Suoh Takamura and Treasurer Akira Ijyuin." Aki curtsied and smiled.

"Nokoru-kunhas told me so much about you two when he comes over to my house for tea," she said. "He speaks highly of you two. I'm glad to have met you personally."

Akira blushed a deep red, and Suoh smiled. Nokoru was in the background, his fluttering fan reading '**Compliments all around!**'. Suoh saw this and smoothly replied, "Well, Mitsui-senpai, I've heard what you've done from the Chairman. I'm glad to have met the president of the Resources and Information Department. Your area of expertise has helped us in recent 'cases'."

"I'm glad to hear it." She put a slender finger on her chin. "Oh yes! That's right. Nokoru-kun told me about your detective agency. You helped sisters from all different grade levels! I really must thank you for that too. Nagisa-chan was more quiet than usual and I was getting worried. But all along, she was just daydreaming about you, Takamura-san!" Suoh sweat-dropped and sunk to the floor in embarrassment. Nokoru grinned and hugged Aki to his side.

"Isn't she the greatest?"

"Nokoru-kun!" Aki playfully pushed him, and then spied the red folder on his desk. "That's my folder isn't it? The one with all my information in it?" she queried.

"Hai. I was planning on going over it with you, just to double-check everything." Nokoru turned to take the folder, and the youngest male saw a fond look in the blonde's eyes directed at the girl.

Akira, filled with resolve, tugged on Suoh's sleeve. "Takamura-senpai and I will wait outside, Chairman."

"We will?" the other boy asked in confusion.

"Hai." Akira tilted his head at the other two, and Suoh blinked. "Oh...right. Yeah...we'll wait outside."

Nokoru nodded in thanks, and Akira added, "Mitsui-senpai, please help yourself to the eclairs on the serving cart. I made them myself!" He smiled and waved, walking out of the board room with Suoh.

Aki laughed softly. "I can see why you trust them."

Nokoru smiled his mysterious smile. "You know everything." He drew her towards him, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again, Aki-chan. I missed you."

"As did I, Nokoru-kun. It was lonely after you went away..."

"Gomen nasai," he said sadly.

"It's alright," she smiled. "Let's not dwell in the past. Come on, you wanted to go over my information with me, ne?"

Akira and Suoh were listening into the conversation, their ears pressed to the board room door. "I wonder what happened between them?" mused the treasurer.

"Must be something major for him to sound so sad," Suoh replied. "He said he'd explain it to me later."

"Hm..."

The door opened, revealing an amused Nokoru and Aki. "Ijyuin_-_san, Takamura-san. What are you doing sprawled out on the floor like that?" the female asked.

"Uhh...nothing," the two boys replied quickly. Nokoru smiled knowingly and hugged Aki again. "See you tomorrow?"

"Hai." She brushed back a stray lock of blonde hair in his eyes and giggled. "Ja ne!" And she ran off.

Nokoru waved after her and sighed happily. "Hm? Oh no!" he groaned.

"Nani? What is it?" Suoh looked at him.

"Aki-chan left her coat! Guess I have to go and return it to her." He whistled innocently as he picked up the coat, grinning as he caught the pleasant smell of lavender on it as he slung it on his arm. Suoh and Akira watched him go, and after the blonde was already in the distance, Suoh groaned.

"What is it, Takamura-senpai?" Akira questioned, a worried look on his face.

"He just left without doing his paperwork! KAICHOU! GET BACK HERE!"

And they heard said Chairman chuckling as he went.

* * *

Yay! My first chapter! Chibi Kitty signing off! 


	2. Cinnamon Buns

Hello everyone! Thank you to all the reviewers that...well, reviewed! I wouldn't have gotten off my lazy butt if you didn't send such positive comments about my story. Enjoy the chapter!

Enjoy! I don't own _Clamp School Detectives_!

* * *

**THE UNDERSTUDIES-CHAPTER ONE: CINNAMON BUNS (MONDAY)**

Okay, so he had chickened out a little.

Nokoru had _meant_ to go to Aki's little home to return her jacket, but there was no sign of light from inside the house.

That obviously meant that she was asleep and couldn't be disturbed, right? Right? Nokoru knew better.

Kami help the man who disturbed a woman during her sleep.

The Elementary School Board Room was quite silent, with the exception of the occasional rustle of paper and scratch of a pen. The birds singing outside with all their might could not be heard through the large glass windows.

"Suooooooooooooooh..."

"Yes, Kaichou," Suoh replied with an air of weariness.

"It's tea-time!" Nokoru replied cheerfully.

"We won't have tea-time until you're done with at least half of your paperwork."

"But Suooooooooooooooh..."

"What?"

"I'm finished with it all."

Suoh dropped the various files he was holding, and nearby, Akira missed the chair he was about to sit in and landed on the floor.

"WHAT?" they cried in unison.

"I finished it all." The blonde smiled triumphantly. "So we can have tea-time now."

Suoh and Akira gaped at the Chairman, and noticed that his numerous large stacks of documents, papers, and all other things remotely concerning the Elementary Division were cleared away and piled into his 'OUT' box. Even the other behemoth mountains of paperwork behind the red velvet curtain were waiting to be sent away.

"W-Well!" Suoh stuttered. "So you did. I guess we can, then..."

Akira beamed at his senpai. "I'm so proud of you Kaichou! I knew you could do it!" And with that he excused himself to get the snacks.

"Are you sick or something?" Suoh asked bluntly.

"Heavens no!" Nokoru smiled behind his fan, which proclaimed '**Sick? Me?**'. "I am perfectly sane, and not at all sick or diseased in any way whatsoever. I just finished it all so I wouldn't be troubling you any longer."

Suoh snorted. As if. There was some other reason to him doing _all _of his paperwork, and the secretary was determined to find out.

"Here we go." Akira passed around plates of small, light brown swirls that let out a wonderful bakery smell. "Cinnamon buns. I hope they turned out all right, because Mitsui-senpai's friends told me she adores these Western treats." (A/N: I don't really know the origin of cinnamon buns, but I know they don't come from Japan) "What about you two? Do you like them?"

Suoh nodded his approval and took a sip of his milk tea, while Nokoru happily bit down into the sugary warm delicacy. "Excellent, Akira! It's just like the Western chefs! Even better, if I may dare say."

"Thank you Chairman," the Treasurer beamed. "Is Mitsui-senpai going to join us soon?"

"She should be here very soon," answered Nokoru with a dreamy look on his face. "May I have another cinnamon bun please, Akira? It seems I've already finished my first one."

Akira was placing another cinnamon bun on Nokoru's plate when there was a light knock on the Board Room door. Suoh stood up and strode over, opening it to allow their guest in.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" she said happily. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Not at all," Suoh responded. "Akira here was just serving tea. We're having cinnamon buns."

"Cinnamon buns!" Aki's sapphire blue eyes gleamed. "I love cinnamon buns!"

"He hoped you would."

Akira shyly offered a plate to her with an exceptionally large cinnamon bun on it, and a steaming cup of milk tea. "I really hope you like them, Mitsui-senpai." Aki accepted them with a smile and 'thank you', and flopped gracefully down next to Nokoru on the couch. He said good morning by kissing her on the cheek.

"...Mm! These are beyond delicious Ijyuin-kun!" she squealed. "The best I've ever tasted!" Akira blushed a heavy red color.

After some more snacking and talking, Suoh stood and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I must get started if I'm to finish delivering all of those documents the Chairman finished off today."

Akira stood up too. "I'll help you Takamura-senpai! I was requested to pick up something from the Main Board Room." Suoh nodded in thanks. Nokoru and Aki helped them pile paperwork into their arms, and once that was done, they bid goodbye to the other two and headed out, leaving the Board Room in a comfortable silence.

"So my apprentice," Nokoru said grandly. "I suppose I should start teaching you some things or else Suoh will get suspicious." Aki giggled behind her tea cup.

"I suppose he'll start to wonder why you asked a sixth grader to be your understudy, and not someone younger," she mused. "He's very perceptive."

"Oh well. He won't mind after the bit of news you have to tell him."

"Will he? I want him so much to like me, but I'm afraid he might look at me as inferior."

"Nonsense! Suoh is understanding; Kami knows how many times he's put up with my _carefree _nature."

Aki snorted with laughter, and Nokoru's blue eyes twinkled as he took her into his arms. "Let's get you started, shall we?" he said in a sweet voice.

"Alright." She let out another snicker of mirth. The blonde lead her to his desk and showed her various tasks she would do daily, weekly, and monthly. No sooner had he finished did Suoh and Akira return.

"I still can't believe you completed all of your paperwork," Suoh said in exasperation, piling more documents into his arms. "Where did you find the motivation?"

"Oh, nothing motivated me Suoh," sang his senpai. Said sixth grader winked at the female sixth grader once Suoh's back was turned. "I just wanted all of it out of the way. Say, Suoh, have you considered who you want as an understudy?"

Suoh shook his head. "None whatsoever. I'm still searching for someone competent enough."

"Don't worry Takamura-san, I'm sure you'll find someone," Aki said. She glanced at the clock. "Lunch time."

"Will you be staying, Mitsui-senpai?" Akira asked, rolling in the lunch cart.

"Iie, Ijyuin-kun. I have to meet someone during the lunch hour. I will in classes after lunch, and after classes I am heading over to the Department for some work. So I think this will be the last I'll be seeing of you three today." She curtsied.

"Ja ne, Aki-chan!"

"Ja ne!"

Her shoes went _clack clack clack_ all the way down the hall until they could hear it no longer. Nokoru stretched out on the couch and sighed sadly and dramatically. Suoh rolled his eyes.

"Kaichou, I've been meaning to ask..."

"About how Aki-chan and I met?"

"Hai..." Akira looked up from the lunch cart in interest.

"That must be quite a story, huh?" he laughed.

"Well, I'll gladly tell the two of you."

"Unfortunately, not now," sighed the Secretary. "I need to go out for lunch. Gomen."

"Not a problem, Suoh!" Nokoru said airily. Akira shot the both of them a confused look, and when Suoh had left he asked, "Kaichou, it seems like you know the reason why Takamura-san was going out for lunch."

"I do, Akira."

"Can you tell me...?"

"Of course! Suoh is actually going back home to talk with his okaasan."

Akira had an even more confused look on his face, and Nokoru chuckled. "It's like this Akira. You know how Suoh is the successor to the Takamura ninja clan legacy." (A/N: I think Akira knows about Suoh being a ninja...tell me if I'm wrong, please) Akira nodded his understanding. "Well, on Saturday, there will be a Takamura Sports Tournament held at their family's main house. He needs to go home to talk with his okaasan about what events he will participate in, who is partner shall be, etcetera etcetera etcetera."

"...Ohh...I see. It sounds so exciting! A sports tournament!"

"Yes, very exciting. Erm, Akira? Could you pass me my lunch? I'm starving."

**MEANWHILE**

"Okaasan?" Suoh stepped into the parlor room, searching for his mother. "Okaasan, I'm home," he called.

A shower of shuriken rained down from the ceiling, and Suoh leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding them. A small _click_ announced another trap about to be released, and he tensed. About fifty arrows launched from the side wall, and he ducked, flat on top of the floor.

"Suoh-san! I didn't expect you home so early!" came the polite voice of his mother. Suoh stood up and bowed. "Well, why don't we have lunch while I go over some things with you? Like, for instance, your partner for the Tournament. You two will work together in the different sports to gain points, and hopefully will demonstrate your skills and teamwork to the rest of the family."

"Hai, okaasan."

"Oh! Here's lunch. Eat up, Suoh-san. You'll be working on special training exercises the next few days."

* * *

Hello again! Closing notes: 

1. I'm sorry for sticking those author's notes inside the text. But I don't know if asterisks will work when I put my story through QuickEdit.

2. My second author's note...if someone will kindly tell me if Akira knows about Suoh being a ninja, I would greatly appreciate it.

3. Click the pretty purple button! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chocolate Oranges

Konnichiwa minna! I'm back again, and I'm ready to update! First and foremost, reviews.

**The Forbidden Star**: Thank you! I try to update as much as I can, but I always seem to busy with something or another. And now that I'm starting high school, I may not be updating as often as I do.

**x.Fiddlesticks.x**: Thanks a lot! I've only read the manga, and haven't seen the anime also. But if Akira really doesn't know, then I can't do anything about it. (sweatdrops)

**Milky Etoile**: Wow, another long review! - I'm hoping you like what happens with Nokoru and Aki later. There _is _a reason why the genre is romance, you know. (smiles)

**Calliope la muse**: Here is your update!

**Cassandra**: I appreciate your views on my fanfic, and I thank you for the encouragement and praise. But I think that Nokoru deserves to have someone to love, because everyone does! People CAN act different when expressing love.

As always, _Clamp School Detectives _don't belong to me. And...it's seems I've gone and put something in without explaining it. In the last chapter I told you itoko meant cousin. Well, you'll see how that comes into this chapter. Oh, and one more thing...I am looking for YOUR original characters for Suoh and Akira's understudies. Look at the closing notes after you read for information! There is a little poll that goes along with it too! Enjoy!

Edit: February 27, 2007. For those little things.

* * *

**THE UNDERSTUDIES-CHAPTER TWO: CHOCOLATE ORANGES (TUESDAY)**

Aki Mitsui flipped her braid impatiently off of her bosom, sweat trickling down her face as she ran. The girl was dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, and was running around the park inside of Clamp School. She checked the sports watch she wore on her right wrist and smiled. "I'm doing good time," she panted. She rounded a corner of the park, and that's when she noticed something shiny coming her way.

"What?" She dived to the side, and fell onto the wet grass as the shiny object zoomed passed her. "What was that?" Her blue eyes widened when the object stopped right in her face and hovered there. It was a remote-controlled airplane. "Ugh! What is it, Ryu? Can't you see I'm running right now?"

"Okaasan wants you to come home at 9 o'clock tonight," sniffed a child-like voice. "She just wanted me to tell you that. I figured it would be perfect to test out my airplane prototype fitted with the communication radio.

Aki rolled her eyes. "Okay. Next time fly that thing a little more carefully!"

"Whatever." There was a small _click_, and after that, the airplane flew a few circles around Aki's head before rocketing in the direction it came from. The girl sighed and stood up. "Great. He ruined my time." She sighed regretfully and headed back to her apartment to take a shower and change.

**LATER**

"Suooooooooooooooh."

"Yes, Chairman?" Suoh prompted.

"Can Akira and I come cheer you on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Takamura Sports Tournament, of course!" Nokoru looked at his secretary innocently. Suoh looked at him suspiciously.

"I was going to invite you anyways. It's being held at 10 o'clock at the Takamura main house. My house."

"Okay!" trilled the blonde. "Akira and I will be there on Saturday."

"You aren't going to invite Mitsui-senpai?"

Nokoru just smiled, and then tapped his chin with his folded up fan. "Oh! Speaking of Aki-chan, didn't I tell you two I'd tell you how I know her?"

"Hai." Suoh swiveled in his chair to look at Nokoru directly, and Akira did the same.

"Well...it's like this..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Five year old Nokoru Imonoyama stood alone in his very large backyard. He sighed and kicked a pebble down into the mini lake that was put into the yard. "I'm bored," he complained to his reflection. "I don't have anyone to play with."_

"_Oof!"_

_Nokoru snapped his head up at the sound. There, in a now messy and muddy sailor's outfit, was a five year old Aki Mitsui. Aki's eyes started to water when she realized that her knee was starting to bleed._

"_Who are you?" Nokoru asked, slowly approaching her._

"_Sniff...I'm Aki Mitsui..." She looked up at him, and then her story tumbled from her lips. "I just moved here with my mommy and daddy, and I wanted to visit our neighbors with my mommy, but she wouldn't let me! She left me in the house with my babysitter, but I snuck out and climbed over that HUGE fence so I could meet the Imonoyamas! But now my skirt is all muddy, and my knee is hurt, and I'm sore all over! Plus, I didn't get to meet my neighbors!" She sobbed, big tears coming down her face._

_Nokoru came her her side and patted her on the back awkwardly. "I'm Nokoru Imonoyama," he offered helpfully, at least, he hoped._

_Aki stopped crying and gasped. "Really? No kidding?" she demanded._

"_No kidding." He helped her up and smiled. "Nice to meet you neighbor!"_

_She smiled and was about to say hello back when she plopped back onto her bottom. "My knee..."_

_Nokoru looked at it worriedly. "It's bleeding bad. Maybe I should go get your mommy...she's talking with mine in the living room..."_

_Aki shook her head wildly. "No, please Imonoyama-sama! I don't want mommy to know I disobeyed her!" She started crying again at the thought. _

"_Okay, okay, I won't tell her," he said hastily. "I'll just go get the first aid kit." _

_Aki looked at him for a moment before nodding. Nokoru ran back into the mansion and snuck past mother conversing with a woman that looked like Aki. He ran upstairs into his parent's room and into their bathroom. He paused a moment, trying to figure out how to get to the too-high medicine cabinet safely, where the first aid kit was. He then decided to climb onto the sink counter top via toilet top and opened it, grabbing the kit. After scrabbling back down to the floor, tumbling down the stairs, sneaking past his mother and the guest, he hurried into the backyard where Aki was sitting placidly. _

"_I got it," he panted, much exhausted._

"_Thank you Imonoyama-sama," she said quietly. She busied herself with cleaning up her wound, while the male sat on a tree stump, heaving to catch his breath. _

"_Mommy will still notice that my clothes are dirty, and that I have a boo-boo on my knee, and she'll punish me. But that's okay. I got to meet you, and I'm very glad I did." She stood up and bowed. "Arigato, Imonoyama-sama."_

"_No problem." Having finally caught his breath, he flashed a smile at her. "I'm sure your mommy will still let you come visit, right?"_

_Aki smiled brightly. "I hope she does. I don't have any friends here, and I hoped that we could be friends."_

"_I'd love to be your friend, Aki-chan, but only if you call me Nokoru."_

_Aki giggled. "Okay Nokoru-kun."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that..." sighed Nokoru, "was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. We had so many great times together."

"But Mitsui-senpai mentioned you going away..."

"Ah." Nokoru nodded sadly. "It was two years after we met..."

**FLASHBACK**

"_But why?" Aki was bursting into tears. She grabbed a fistful of Nokoru's jacket, sobbing. "Why do you have to leave, Nokoru-kun?"_

"_I'm sorry Aki-chan." The blonde suppressed a sniffle, and pulled her into a hug. "I want to stay here, but Dad has to move to another part of Japan, and we have to follow."_

_Aki shook her head wildly. "Noo..." she moaned. "You're my best friend! You can't go!" She started bawling into his jacket. Nokoru rubbed her back gently._

"_Aki-chan, I swear I'll call you everyday! And send emails! I won't forget about you, ever," he said firmly._

"_How can you be sure? After a few months you'll stop calling and sending emails! You'll get new friends and forget about me...and I'll be lonely again..."_

_Nokoru felt his seven year old heart twist at the sight before him. "Aki-chan..."_

"_Nokoru! Time to go!" called his mother, who stood at the airplane gateway. Nokoru bit his lip and undid Aki's grip on his jacket. "Gomen nasai, Aki-chan..." he said weakly._

"_Nokoru!" _

"_I'm coming, okaasan!" Nokoru looked one last time at Aki, and then ran off. Aki let out a strangled cry and buried her face in her mother's leg._

_As soon as Nokoru got onto the family jet, he peered out the window and saw Mr. and Mrs. Mitsui waving goodbye to them. He gulped when he saw Aki crying, face in her hands._

"_Gomen nasai, Aki-chan. Gomen nasai!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I felt terrible for weeks afterward," Nokoru said quietly. "I hated the way we parted, and I have never forgiven myself for making my best friend cry."

"But you did keep in touch, didn't you Chairman?" Akira asked anxiously.

"Yes, but I could tell Aki-chan was never the same after I left. Both of us were thrilled when we found out both of us would attend Clamp."

"Wow," Akira sighed. "I'm glad you got a happy ending, Chairman."

"I am too." The blonde smiled, a dreamy look in his eyes. "I am too."

Suoh stood up and shuffled off to the filing cabinet. "No wonder she seems so fond of you," he said, and stored away the manila folder. An echoing bell sounded, signaling the hour. "One o'clock. I need to go meet my partner for the Tournament."

"Alright, Suoh!" Nokoru replied, a mischievous smile on his lips. "We'll be seeing you soon, then?"

"I suppose..." The fifth grader looked at his superior suspiciously as he gathered his things, then then headed out of the board room.

"Ne, Chairman. I'm guessing you know who Takamura-san's partner is, huh?" asked Akira.

"Yep!" Nokoru's kitty ears popped up, and he smiled his kitty smile. "We'll see both of them in the office soon enough."

**MEANWHILE**

Aki sat patiently on her seat at the Café Terrace. She gazed around her patiently, and her eyes lighted up when she noticed Suoh walking into the Terrace. "Takamura-san, over here!"

Suoh came over and stood beside her awkwardly. "Mitsui-senpai. What are you doing in the Café Terrace?"

"I'm waiting for you!"

"Nani?" Suoh looked at her strangely. "For me?"

Aki nodded furiously. Suoh hesitated, then said, "Mitsui-senpai, why would you be waiting for me?"

Aki smiled, and Suoh got the distinct feeling that a female version of Nokoru was smiling at him. "Sit down and I'll explain."

After the fifth grade boy settled himself down in the seat across from her, she folded her hands on her lap and watched him for a moment. Suoh blinked in confusion.

"You know the Takamura Sports Tournament is coming up this Saturday, right?"

"Hai, but why would Mitsui-senpai be talking about it with me?"

"Well...because I'm your partner."

"Nani?" Suoh gaped at her. "You're my partner?"

Aki nodded, looking at him nervously. "I'm-uh-your itoko. Your mother's sister's daughter."

Suoh frowned. "How come I never heard of you before?"

"Well...your mother and my mother aren't exactly on the best terms..." She sighed. "I perfectly understand if you don't want me to be your partner, Takamura-san. My skills aren't as wondrous as yours. You are practically legendary in the family. I'm a novice ninja, at best."

Suoh pondered this for a moment. "I don't care," he said quietly.

"Huh?"

"The Takamura Sports Tournament is about everyone getting together to play sports and have friendly competition. Coming to one place to visit and be one big family. It doesn't matter if we win or not, as long as we get to know each other more and have fun." He looked at her with an amused expression. "Although, I _would_ prefer to win my competitions."

Aki beamed at him. "Of course, Takamura-san! I'll try my hardest!"

"That's what I wanted. And don't be so formal, Mitsui-senpai. Call me Suoh."

"Only if you call me Aki," she replied cheerfully.

"Agreed." The secretary looked at his watch. "Lunch hour isn't over yet. How about we eat and then go back to the Board Room? No doubt that man knew about this meeting of ours, and is expecting us back."

Aki giggled. "Okay."

Unbeknownst to the both of them (maybe Suoh knew, but he wasn't saying anything), Nokoru and Akira were hiding in the bushes, having observed most of their conversation. "I'm glad they're getting along," Akira whispered to Nokoru.

The latter nodded and smiled. "I knew they would."

Akira clapped his hands together softly. "The Chairman knows everything!" he said in an elatedly hushed voice.

Nokoru grinned mischievously. "I know I do."

* * *

As said before, itoko means cousin. 

Nokoru is so cute! (laugh) I couldn't resist putting that last line in there.

Okay, minna. I told you I wanted your original characters for Suoh and Akira's understudies. I will accept the first ones that come in for each. Here is the application:

Name:

Understudy for:

Grade (cannot be higher than 6th):

Age:

Physical Appearance (detailed description):

Personality:

Biography:

The poll: Would you like the original character to get together with their respective 'higher up'? Or would you like Nagisa Azuya and Utako Okawa to get together with Suoh and Akira, respectively? I will keep tallies for a few chapters, and then I'll take the one that has the majority. You can vote more than once! It WILL count! Review, onegai!


	4. Marshmallow Sweetness

What's up everyone? -kitty smile- I'm so pleased that three people sent in bios for their own character to be added. That's a lot! (By my standards, anyways) It's so heart-warming to know that people _actually _read the author/authoress's notes! Now reviews!

**keia mizuki**: Lol! Yes, Nokoru is kawaii!

**x.fiddlesticks.x**: Thanks for submitting a character bio! And yes, I agree. Finding a non-yaoi Clamp _is_ difficult now. I guess...people just find it appealing! -sweatdrops- I'm not one of those people though.

**Penguins love ninjas**: I really appreciate the character bio application. I don't, however, appreciate the immature review you left me with. I'm sorry, but I don't like yaoi. Please don't press me to make it yaoi, because it's not going to happen anytime soon.

**Koji Jaganshi**: Heh, like I said before, I'm in high school now, and I don't have as much time as I used to. I'll try though!

**Over Rated**: Thanks for submitting a character bio! When you say your character's name is in Japanese style, you mean that the last name is first, and the first name is last, right? So it would really be Hitori Sania? Or would it still be Sania Hitori? -sweatdrops- Please tell me in your next review.

**Firechic240**: Whee! I'm glad you reviewed, and I'm sorry! -cries- I'm busy! Besides...-whispers- I'm thinking of changing the plot of that story, but I'm not sure if I should...

-yawns- _Clamp_ doesn't belong to me, duh... I can't decide when I should add in the submitted characters...maybe the chapter after next? Or is that too soon? Give me an idea of how soon you want it! I've already eliminated one submitted character out of the three. That would be Robin, Penguins love ninjas' character, because there wasn't a bio for the character. Sorry Penguin, but how would I be able to put Robin in my story without her _own_ life's story? As for the other two, maybe I'll choose one to be Suoh's girlfriend and keep the other one in as another character... I don't know.  
Anyways, three votes to keep it Utako and Akira. -laughs- They are really a cute couple, although I haven't read the _20 Mensou_ series (Did I spell that right?). Could someone tell me what Utako's personality is? Having not read the _20 Mensou_ series, it puts me at a disadvantage when I'm typing up Utako's dialouge. Is she shy around Akira? Bold? Does she treat him as a friend on the outside but crushes on him on the inside? Give me some clues! She rarely came up in the _Clamp School Detectives _series. Only twice, I believe. Anything is helpful.  
This chapter I'm introducing the Inner Chibis. They're kind of like the characters' inner thoughts expressed in the form of a more outspoken and bold chibi. It's not much of an appearance, but I hope all of you can imagine them. I have a really cute image of Chibi Nokoru in my head! -squeals- At any rate, enjoy the chapter!

Nokoru FanGirl! - Speaking  
_Nokoru FanGirl! _- Thinking  
**_Nokoru FanGirl! _**- Inner Chibi Speaking

* * *

**THE UNDERSTUDIES-CHAPTER FOUR: MARSHMALLOW SWEETNESS(WEDNESDAY)**

It was getting a bit cold outside, what with winter nearing with each day. Nokoru, in the spirit of the season, was taping paper snowflakes to the windows and placing cotton ball snowmen on top of the fireplace mantle. All of the fore-mentioned decorations were given to him by numerous females in the kindergarden grade, who were making winter decorations for their own houses. Aki happily assisted him, while Suoh answered phone calls from their higher ups and Akira busied himself making hot chocolate.

"Good news," Suoh said as he hung up. "We've been okay'd on our Christmas play. It's set for the 24th."

"That leaves about three weeks for auditions, set up, and practice," mused Akira. "Do you think we can pull it off?"

"I'm sure we can," Nokoru assured them. "Utako-san made such a heart-warming script." The blonde turned from his decorating and looked mischievously at Akira, who, in one second, had turned beet red. "She said that it was inspired by a wonderful friend of hers." Beside him, Aki laughed softly and stuck a piece of tape on his nose. He retaliated by taping a snowflake to her forehead.

Suoh chuckled from his desk. "She's been calling lately, Ijyuin, asking for you." Akira turned a deeper shade of red.

"Eh...um...that is...she's been wanting to find out how to make my sugar cookies!"

"And she's hoping for extra sugar with the cookies," Aki giggled. Akira stammered more, then mumbled that he was going to get marshmallows for the hot chocolate. After he left, Suoh, Nokoru and Aki looked at each other and laughed.

"The way they act around each other is so cute," cooed the female. "Young love!" Nokoru smiled at her and took her hand, spinning her around, and then lowering her into a dip. Aki giggled madly. "Nokoru-kun!" she squealed. "Don't let me fall!"

"Of course not, koibito," he smiled. "I'd never let you fall." Aki blushed a pink color, and Suoh coughed, embarrassed at the way his superior was acting. "Geez, quit it will you?" he muttered. Nokoru and Aki laughed.

**MEANWHILE...IN THE KITCHEN**

Akira sighed as he pulled a bag of marshmallows out of the kitchen pantry. He was a normal visitor here, and was allowed anything he needed, but right now, he needed a way to ask Utako out to the Winter Formal. It was a week away, and...and...he was just too shy! He wasn't anything like the Chairman. The Chairman was open with his feelings, and could probably ask Mitsui-senpai to the Winter Formal in about five seconds without batting an eye. No, make that two seconds.

"Akira-kun?" Akira jumped when he heard the feminine voice in his ear. Utako Okawa smiled sweetly at him. "Marshmallows? Are you preparing to make something, Akira-kun?"

Akira immediately turned a light shade of pink. "I-I wanted to get some for the hot chocolate I made for the Chairman, Takamura-senpai and Mitsui-senpai."

"Oh! Aki-chan is Imonoyama-sama's new understudy, ne? May I come visit?" Utako's eyes sparkled with all of the things she would discuss with her friend. Akira rubbed the back of his head with his hand, smiling and still blushing.

"Sure, Utako-chan. Let's go, shall we?" Utako nodded happily, and they set off back to the Class Board Room.

"Ne...Utako-chan? Are you going to the Winter Formal?" Akira asked slowly, trying to build up courage to ask the kindergardener to the dance.

"The Winter Formal? I don't know. I don't have anyone to go with."

**_Inner Chibi Akira: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_**

"Oh? I'm sure you'll find someone, Utako-chan. You're too cute to-"

**_Inner Chibi Akira: Oh my gosh. WHAT DID I JUST SAY?_**

Akira turned tomato red. Utako looked at him, blinking. "Pardon me?" she said politely. "I'm sorry, Akira-kun, I didn't hear you." Akira sighed in relief, then shook his head. "It's nothing."

Utako shrugged, then stopped when she noticed she was at the front of the Class Board Room. Akira hurriedly opened the door for her, and she smiled brightly at him. "You're such a gentleman!" she giggled, and trotted in. Akira stood for a moment, steaming in his embarrassment, before following her.

"You're back, Akira! And you brought a guest!" Nokoru laughed and ushered Utako in to sit on the couch. Aki came over and hugged the girl.

"Utako-chan! What brings you here?"

"Well, I was just getting some sugar from the kitchen when I saw Akira-kun! He said he was getting marshmallows for your hot chocolate. So I decided to come visit. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all!" Nokoru laughed, waving his hand. "A young lady such as yourself is always welcomed in here. Akira, how about bringing Utako-san a cup of your delicious hot chocolate?"

"H-Hai!" Akira scurried off to the serving cart. Utako and Aki looked at each other and giggled merrily.

"Ne, ne, Aki-chan," Utako whispered in a bubbly voice. "Akira-kun said I looked cute!"

"Hontou ni?" Aki whispered back. "I can just imagine him saying that!"

The two girls giggled again. Akira came over and presented the younger girl with a cup of hot chocolate, his face a dark red. "Here, Utako-chan."

"Arigato! It's just what I need on a day like this." Utako took a long sip out of the cup. "Mmmm..." Akira blushed a darker red (if that was possible) and shuffled back to his desk. His higher ups all smiled at each other.

"Suoh, do _you_ have someone to go to the dance?" Nokoru asked behind his fan, which declared '**Who's the lucky lady?**'. Suoh shook his head.

"No. Not yet." Unfazed by the blond's question, the boy ninja continued filing.

"But Suoh, you have to go to this dance with someone." Now the fan said '**It's required!**'

"I know, I know." Suoh sighed. "I'm more concerned with the Tournement. After it's done I'll worry about finding someone to go to the dance with."

"It's not good to procrastinate!"

"Do _you_ have someone to take?" countered Suoh.

"Of course!" Nokoru waved his hand airily. "Aki-chan is going with me. I asked a day ago."

Utako giggled, nudging her friend in the side. Aki blushed a light pink.

"What about you, Akira? Do you have someone to take?"

Akira shook his head. "Not yet..." He sighed deeply as he moved papers around his desk. Suoh and Nokoru looked at each other worriedly. The whole board room went quiet at his statement.

"Well cheer up Akira-kun!" cried Aki, nearly making the others jump out of their skin. "I'm sure you'll be able to ask someone soon."

"I hope so..." Akira sighed again and stood up, a few folders in hand. "I need to get these delivered. I'll be back." And with that, he walked out.

"He'll come around Okawa-san," Suoh said suddenly. "He's just nervous."

"I know." Utako smiled. "I'll wait for him."

* * *

Eh...that's a pretty short chapter...I'm sorry! -cries- That was my pathetic attempt at the worshipped fluff. -raspberries- When I read other people's it seems so easy, but when I try putting it in my own stories, it seems like crap. Is that how other author/authoress' feel like? -sighs- Anyways, review onegai! It'd make me happy! -giggles- Don't forget to vote! 


	5. Vanilla Scents

Homigosh, I haven't updated in forever...-gasp- Since November! I am sorry for making you guys wait for so long, but I'm just so lazy. So yeah, this chapter will be extra long for you guys to make up for it. I'm introducing the made up character that Over Rated has given me, and I hope that I portray them to your expectations! x.Fiddlesticks, I can't introduce your character yet because I don't have her name -sweatdrops- So don't forget to send a name in your review!

The **Takamura Sports Tournament** is only three days away, with the **Winter Formal** coming up in the middle of the month, and Utako's **Christmas play** on the 24th. I think that's right. -nodnod- This chapter it is announced that the High School Division is going to have a **Winter Festival**, complete with winter foods, winter games, winter sport matches, and lots and lots of snow! This one is going to take place a little while after the Winter Formal. -laugh- Right, so those are just a few things that you can look forward to as I plod forward with this story! -laughlaugh-

I want to thank **x.Fiddlesticks.x** (Here is your update! Lols, I hope your picky-ness will be sated with the OCs I've recieved, and please send me your character's name in your review. You forgot it -laugh-), **keia mizuki** (Thank you, I like that part too -grin- Nokoru can be such a lady's man sometimes), **Over Rated **(Thanks very much for telling me. For both things -laugh-), **Koji Shikage **(I'm glad you like my story! -squeal-), and **reikat **(Thanks for the encouragement! I needed it!) for reviewing. It really makes me happy to see so many people who like my story. I'm so proud of it! -huggles-

Don't own, never will own. WHAT DON'T YOU LAWYERS GET ABOUT THAT?

**Chibi Nokoru**: -fights off the lawyers- Start! Before they drag you to jail so you can't update!

Ehehe...-shifty eyes- So yes! Let's start! Oh, and P.S., I apologize in advance for any of the words bunching together. The QuickEdit or whatever likes to do that, and it irritates me to no end. I'll try to go over it a few times to double check that there are spaces between every word.

I am a Nokoru FanGirl! - Speaking  
_I am a Nokoru FanGirl! _- Thinking  
**_I am a Nokoru FanGirl! _**- Inner Chibi Speaking/ Creative Thinking

* * *

**THE UNDERSTUDIES- CHAPTER FIVE:VANILLA SCENTS (THURSDAY)**

Utako Okawa tapped a rolled up stack of papers to the side of her head, a distressed frown marring her cute childish features. "What do you mean no one came to the auditions yesterday?"

"I'm sorry Okawa-san, but it's true." Her assistant in the play flushed nervously. He wondered how she would take it. He was surprised when Utako shook her head and smiled.

"I guess no one was that interested. We'll have to cancel it."

"Ah...hai. I'll go inform the Entertainment Committee." Her assistant walked out of the Kindergarden Division Class Board Meeting Room. Utako was silent as he left, and then with slow steps headed towards the Elementary Division Class Board Meeting Room. It was the place she always visited when she just wanted to talk to someone that would listen. Suoh met her halfway as he was heading in from delivering something.

"Okawa-san?" Suoh looked at her curiously, immediately noticing her downcast face. Utako looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello Takamura-san." She faltered when Suoh looked at her inquiringly. "Oh...Takamura-san, I shouldn't be imposing myself on you, but nobody came to the auditions for the play..."

"Are you sure? Maybe the audition date got messed up or something."

"Iie, I made sure myself that the fliers for the play and auditions were completely correct. I guess nobody was interested..."

"I'm sorry to hear that Okawa-san." Suoh could tell that she had worked hard on it, but what could he do? Force the student population to join? "Perhaps next year," he said comfortingly. "Maybe students are too busy working on the Winter Formal and the Winter Festival."

"There's a Winter Festival?" Utako's brow furrowed with this new development.

"Hai, the High School Division just came up with it." Suoh and Utako came up to the Elementary Division Class Board Meeting Room and the former opened the door to let the latter in. Utako stepped in and immediately noticed a pile of fake snow in the corner where Nokoru's desk used to be. Suoh sighed.

"He must've had that brought in while I was out," he muttered, walking over to his own desk. Utako giggled quietly.

**_Inner Chibi Utako: That mischievous Imonoyama-sama is always causing trouble! Poor Takamura-san! I wonder if Aki-chan will ever be able to tame him...I'd like to see that happen._**

Utako paused a moment to think about it.

**_Chibi Nokoru, with kitty ears and tail, was sitting on the floor on all fours, sniffling. Around his neck was a jeweled collar labeled 'Nokoru', and the person holding the leash was Chibi Aki. Chibi Aki smiled and patted Chibi Cat Nokoru on the head, and Nokoru dolefully says, "Meow."_**

Utako giggled again. No, she didn't think that even Aki could stop Nokoru's carefree nature. It was in his blood. She stopped her happy thinking to look around the board room. Suoh had marched up to the pile of fake snow and was digging through it, finally emerging grasping the back of Nokoru's uniform and pulling the kaichou out.

"Hi Suoooh!" Nokoru waved from his position. "Someone dumped all this fake snow on the desk while I was working! I didn't even realize it until I was buried!" He laughed, excited, his open fan reading ' **What fun!**'. Suoh sighed, shaking his head,and sat the president on his chair before digging through the snow again. Presently Aki's dark head popped out, and the girl spat out a piece of fake snow with distaste.

"Ew. Thanks, Suoh-kun!" She wiggled out of the pile and dusted off her uniform. Suoh shook his head again. "You are unbelievable," he said to his kaichou. "Why did you tell them to dump all this fake snow in here?"

"Well, I order it every year, Suoh," the blonde pouted. "It's something called winter spirit! If CLAMP won't let me have the seasons, I'll bring the seasons to us!" he finished grandly, airing himself with his fan. "This year the deliverers just dumped it on us, but that's okay! We're going to sprinkle this stuff all over the room!"

Akira came up with a broom to sweep the snow away from Nokoru's desk, smiling at the idea. "It'd be almost like a winter wonderland!" he laughed. He noticed Utako and his smile widened. "Hi Utako-chan!"

Utako smiled a little weakly, suddenly remembering why she had come in the first place. Perceptive Akira noticed right away and set his broom aside, coming up to her. "Utako-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Oh...it's nothing much. It's just that no one came to the auditions for my Christmas play." She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Akira pouted. "Utako-chan, it's not nothing! You worked hard on that play! And it's a great play too! People should've went to your auditon!"

Utako flushed at the compliment, only slightly aware that the others present in the room were listening. "There's nothing I can do. I can't force people to join." (At this, Suoh sweatdropped, because that was the same exact thing he had told himself earlier) "It wouldn't be right."

Akira paused. His dark eyes were troubled for a moment before he suddenly smiled warmly at her. "Utako-chan, don't cancel your play. Just make it so the auditions are being reheld this afternoon, okay?" Utako blinked at him, confused about this strange request.

"Doushite?" Akira just smiled his reassuring smile again.

"Daijoubu. It'll be fine! Just don't cancel it, and reschedule the auditions for this afternoon at four thirty, okay? I have to go do something!" He waved as he jogged out the door. Utako stared after him as he disappeared. She turned to the others.

"What just happened?" The blonde and the cousins shrugged.

"No idea," they said in unison. Utako sighed and flopped on the couch. She had been wanting to talk to Akira, but she supposed that if he was busy she'd have to wait. Either that or talk with Aki-chan. But the dark haired girl was now busy sweeping the fake snow away from Nokoru's desk in Akira's place. Utako shrugged to herself. _I might as well do as Akira-kun says._ She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her assistant's number.

"Asahara-kun, it's okay. You don't have to cancel the play. Hai, I'm sure. A friend of mine has some plans for it. I think."

After Utako hung up, Aki said shyly, "Utako-chan, if you need someone, I'll join."

Utako gasped, clasping her hands together. "Really? Oh, Aki-chan, that would be so wonderful, thank you! I have the perfect role for you!"

Aki smiled. "What's that?"

"The lead role of the older Yuna Ishihara!" Utako procceded to explain, not seeming to notice the wide eyed stare of the sixth grader, that Yuna Ishihara was a young girl when she met a very sweet little boy, Damien Nakoji. Damien, a total stranger, had helped Yuna home one day when she got lost, leaving only his hat as a reminder of her. As Yuna got older, she would keep fantasizing about being reunited with the mysterious boy, until one day she meets Damien again, but he has changed. Damien has gone through tough times in the time between their meetings, and Yuna slowly tries to soften his heart again.

As Utako finished, Aki opened and closed her mouth in astonishment. "But...the leading role!"

"You'd be perfect! Nice and sweet, totally the type Yuna Ishihara would be!" Utako said, her eyes pleading.

Aki took one look at her and caved in. "Alright...but I don't know if I'll be able to do a good job...the lead role..." Utako squealed and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Aki-chan! You're the greatest! Now if we could only find a good Damien..." The kindergardener shot a hopeful look at Nokoru. The blonde blinked and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Well I don't know Utako-san," Nokoru laughed. "It would be very hard for me to act gloomy and hateful of the world. I'll have to decline."

Utako looked a little crestfallen, but she nodded. "You're right, Imonoyama-sama, as always. You're too happy to be Darien Nakoji!" she laughed. She turned to Suoh. "Takamura-san? Would you be willing to do it?"

Suoh shot the girl a smile. "I probably fit the personality, but it would seem a bit odd to be playing male opposite to my cousin. I apologize."

Utako shook her head. "It's alright."

"Why not be the lead role yourself?" Suoh suggested. "I'm sure Akira would be a nice Darien Nakoji, and you two are very close, so it would be fine, right?"

Utako flushed deeply. "Ah...I don't know. I'll have to ask him later...and besides, Aki-chan wanted to be Yuna Ishihara."

Aki giggled. "It's a good idea though. I'd be willing to play a lesser part."

"Well..." Utako hesitated. "I'd still have to ask Akira-kun, but if you wanted, you could play Nami Rukta. She's the best friend of Yuna Ishihara, gentle and shy. And she has a love interest too."

"Really?" At this Aki shot Nokoru a side glance. "And who would that be?"

"Horoshi Endo. He's the funny type." Utako was now looking at Nokoru too. The chairman looked up from his document and blinked innocently.

"Me?"

"Yes!" Utako clapped her hands. "Okay, so it's settled. Or somewhat settled." She blushed again at the thought of confronting Akira about being the lead role. Hopefully he would take it well...

* * *

It was nearly one in the afternoon when Akira came back very excited, but then a little bit disappointed when he had heard Utako had to leave to do other things. He kept a mysterious silence about what he had done for six hours, merely saying that he had done his work well and that Utako-chan would be so happy. The others noticed a fierce blush on his cheeks whenever he said this. Nokoru couldn't help but tease his treasurer about it, and for the next three and a half hours Akira's face was permanently a tomato red. 

"Ne, Nokoru-kun, you tease too much," Aki scolded lightly, watching Akira fumble through his reports after the 78th sneaky comment the kaichou had made. Nokoru laughed and tapped the top of his fan on his chin.

"I can't help it Aki-chan! Akira is so fun to tease!"

Aki just shook her head and smiled lightly, reaching over him to get a file. "Nokoru-kun, you're hopeless!"

Nokoru's blue eyes twinkled as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Aki immediately fell over onto his lap in shock, a healthy red color blooming over her face. Nokoru laughed and flipped her over so she was sitting properly in his lap. "Now now Aki-chan! No procrastinating! Let's get to work!" he cheered, pumping his arm into the air. Aki murmured something, still red, and reached for the file again, starting to work, but not moving from her position. Nokoru chuckled to himself and reached for a document himself to read.

Suoh noticed and shook his head. _Honestly, that man has no sense of private space. _There was a knock at the door, and Aki hopped off of Nokoru's lap to open it. The blonde pouted as she left.

A girl entered, dressed neatly in the CLAMP female uniform. She had a serious smile on her lips, as if she knew more than you did. Layered lavender hair framed her small face that held astonishing violet eyes, with interesting white streaks going down parallel from the top of her head and trailed all the way down to her waist. As she came in, she bowed her respects to her sempais and stepped aside to let herAki close the door behind her.

"Hitori Sania reporting for duty, Ijyuin-san," the lavender haired girl said to Akira. "I'm pleased that you've accepted my application to be your understudy."

Akira smiled and shook his head. "It wasn't a problem, Sania-san. You were the most accomplished out of all the applications sent in to me." Hitori merely smiled in gratitude. Akira quickly introduced everyone to her, and then took her around the room and then out toward the other offices to show her around the inner workings of the Division board rooms and such. Aki bounced up and down on her current seat on the couch, giddy.

"Now there's another girl understudy! It'll be so fun to work with her!" Nokoru smiled at her childishness and turned to Souh.

"Still no understudy for you?" he grinned cattishly. Suoh rolled his eyes at the kaichou.

"I'm nearly done looking through the applications, and I have a few girls in mind."

"Very well, I'll take your word for it," Nokoru sang. He glanced at the clock on the wall and turned shifty eyes back to his secretary.

"Suoooh."

Suoh twitched. Whenever the kaichou decided to drag out his name like that, it meant trouble. Trouble for him, anyways. "What, Chairman?"

"Utako-san's reheld auditions are being held right now. Let's go to the theatre room and watch!"

"What about your paperwork?" Suoh protested. Nokoru's paperwork had once again returned to enormous proportions, regardless of the fact that Aki was there to help him sort through it, etc. "You've still got mountains and mountains of it."

"Mou, I'll do it later. I swear! Let's go!" Nokoru jumped up and tugged on Aki's hand to follow him, which the girl did obligingly. "Come on Suoh, you slowpoke!" the blonde laughed. The secretary sighed deeply. He himself had already finished his work, so he didn't see the problem with it. Besides the fact that Nokoru hadn't finished his. But there was no stopping that man. He trotted off after the two sixth graders.

The three of them met up with Akira and Hitori at the theatre in the front seats, Akira looking deeply excited and Hitori blinking around at the multitude of kindergarden to elementary students around them auditioning. Nokoru, Suoh, and Aki could only stare along with the girl as they jostled each other, lined up on the walls, quieting as Utako came up on the stage.

The kindergardener, upon seeing all these people, nearly teared up. "Y-You guys are all here to audition?" The affirmative calls of the students along the walls confirmed her theory, and with wonderous eyes she turned to look at Akira, sitting right in front of her in the front row.

"Akira-kun, what...?"

Akira beamed at her. "I went around the school and asked people about joining. A lot of people did actually want to join, it's just that your fliers got covered by the High School Division's Winter Festival fliers." Akira paused to remember what he had done that morning:

**FLASHBACK**

**_Akira had just talked with the Entertainment Committee (who took care of things such as fliers and announcements) about the hidden fliers belonging to Utako, and the Committee assured him that they would repost Utako's fliers next to the other fliers, not under. Happy with this news, and carrying a small packet of the said papers, he walked around to visit some friends, asking them to consider joining._**

**_It was nearly twelve now, and the treasurer knew that he shouldn't be taking too much time from his work, so he finished up a circle around the kindergarden and elementary area and started heading back to the Elementary Division Class Board Meeting Room. As he did, he noticed a bright poster posted on the outside of a classroom's open door. It said: "Nokoru Fan Club". Deciding to talk to the girls (at least it wasn't _his_ fanclub), he headed in and was immediately greeted with gasps of awe._**

**_"Welcome to the Nokoru Fan Club, Akira-san," Misha Tanme, the president, said humbly. "What brings you here to our club?"_**

**_"Um...I just want to talk to the kindergardeners and elementary students for a moment."_**

**_"Whatever for?" the girl asked._**

**_"About a Christmas play. My friend Utako Okawa worked really hard on this play, but no one came for the auditions. I was hoping some of you might want to try out at the new audition at four thirty in the afternoon today," he said earnestly. A few girls came up with interest. One girl said that "Nokoru-kun might go to it, since Utako-chan is a friend of his", and the whole legion of girls pounced on Akira to grab a flier. After a moment of touch-and-go, Akira managed to escape the horde of rabid fangirls with only a tousled uniform and mussed hair. Misha called after him._**

**_"Akira-san, I can guarantee that every girl in this club will join and work for the play if you do something for us."_**

**_Akira couldn't help but agree to the terms. Nothing would stop him from getting people from Utako's play, even if it involved..._**

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"You want me to do what?" Nokoru asked faintly. Akira bowed continuously in apology.

"Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen..." The treasurer would've continued on forever if Nokoru didn't hold up a hand to stop him, smiling a bit weakly.

"A deal's a deal, Akira. I will gladly offer myself to the fan girls for a day if they will all work in Utako-san's play. It is for a good cause...and I can only hope that I am not too broken at the end of the day from their ministrations," he finished dramatically, flinging an arm out and putting his other wrist to his eyes. Everyone but him and Aki sweatdropped.

"Ah! Arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato..." Nokoru held up his hand again.

"It's alright Akira. Really! So then, it's the day after Utako-san's Christmas play that they have me? Christmas Day?"

"Hai...I'm sorry if I have interrupted any of your plans."

"Nonsense." The blonde waved his hand in dismissal. "I don't think that I have anything to do that day, so it's fine." He glanced over at Aki, but she had gone to talk with Utako. _At least, I didn't think I had plans..._

**_Inner Chibi Nokoru: WHAAAAA! I WANTED TO SPEND CHRISTMAS DAY WITH AKI-CHAN! -throws tearful temper tantrum-_**

"Okay, thanks to everybody that auditioned! We'll be posting the results in two days, so look forward to it! We'll notify you when we'll be starting rehearsals." Utako's cheeks were pink with excitement. After a good amount of people had gone, she literally jumped off the stage and into Akira's arms.

"Akira-kun! You're amazing! I never imagined the play to be this big of a success! And it's all thanks to you!" the girl squealed. Akira turned red at her closeness and shook his head shyly.

"I just wanted to help you, Utako-chan. It was nothing."

"Nothing? Without you, my play would've been a flop! You're the best, Akira-kun!" She kissed him soundly on the cheek, then blushed heavily. "Ah...um, Akira-kun, I have a question to ask."

"Nani? What is it?" Akira had blushed too at the kiss he had gotten, but recovered as she posed the question.

"Would you be the lead role of Darien Nakoji?" the little girl asked seriously. Akira stared at her openly, mouth sagging.

"Huh?"

"Please?" Utako looked at him with big, dark pleading eyes. Akira couldn't help but hug the girl.

"Okay Utako-chan."

"That's great! 'Cause I'm the lead female," she said in a rush, before scurrying off when her assistant called her over to check something. "Thanks again, all of you! Since Akira-kun said yes, Aki-chan, you're Nami Rukta, and Imonoyama-sama, you're Hiroshi Endo. I'll see you guys later!" she called over her shoulder.

Akira steamed with embarrassment. Suoh shook his head, and Aki and Hitori were like twin Siamese cats, giggling away. Nokoru laughed, his fan saying '**How cute!**'. "How about we all head back to the board room, hm? I'm up for tea."

* * *

They had royal milk tea and vanilla cake-a favorite combination of Akira's- for tea time. Akira was explaining to Hitori about what she would have to do, and she was diligently taking notes as she ate cake. 

"And the last and most important thing to do..."

Hitori nodded eagerly, her pen poised in the air to underline and bold this next statement.

"Is to make sure the Kaichou does all of his work. When Mitsui-sempai isn't here, when Takamura-sempai isn't here, and when I'm not here, your job is to make sure he does his work," Akira said half seriously.

Hitori smiled widely and wrote it down. "I won't fail you, Ijyuin-san!"

Nokoru pouted from his seat on the couch. "I do my paperwork!"

"Hardly," Suoh said dryly.

Aki glanced at the clock and stood up, her cleaned plate and empty tea cup in hand. "Suoh-kun, it's nearly six, we should start heading home and practicing."

Suoh looked at the time keeper too, and nodded. "You're right." He finished filing the rest of his small stack of papers and gathered his things. "We'll see you all tomorrow," he said as he and Aki headed to the door. Nokoru waved sadly.

"Good bye Suoh, Aki-chan." Aki blew him a kiss and headed out. Nokoru pretended to catch it and swooned dramatically. Akira and Hitori sweatdropped.

"Ne, Kaichou, what did you say to Mitsui-sempai earlier this afternoon?" Akira recalled the little scene where Aki had been sitting on her lap, and the blonde had whispered something to her. He had been curious about it at the moment, but then the thought had drifted away when they had gone to Utako's reheld auditions.The question now came back up, bobbing in the middle of his mind, not resting until it could be satisfied.

"Oh, that? You know how she said I was hopeless?" Akira nodded.

"I merely said that I was hopelessly in love." Nokoru played with his fan, a small and happy smile on his lips. Akira 'aww'ed, and Hitori shook her head in amusement, now quiet in organizing her new desk in the corner next to Akira's. The lingering scent of the vanilla cake wafted around them as the light began to fade from the horizon, turning into night.

* * *

Okay, that last part is just sooooooo sappy, but I couldn't help it. -sweatdrop- I'm sorry that I didn't include Hitori much in the conversations, Over Rated, but I'm kind of brain dead as to what she can do at the moment, what with the Takamura Sports Tournament so close. That chapter is mainly focusing on Suoh and Aki's relationship, with some NokoruAki later. I'll think of something though, don't worry! If you have any suggestions, or if any of you, have suggestions, I'm willing to take them into consideration. 

This chapter was mainly focused on AkiraUtako again. Kinda. Sorta. There was fluff, okay? Kinda. Sorta. Anyways, I hoped you like it. There are a lot of AkiraUtako fans out there...-ogle- It's like...you guys are ready to pounce on me if I don't put it in. -laugh- So I'll be on the safe side and put some in every chapter. -sniff- Happy now? -laugh- But I should start putting more NokoruAki too. I mean, it's about them too! -pouts-

Anyways, leave a review for a kitty?


	6. Cream Puffs

Hello again, all! This time I answered reviews using the reply system (although I don't like using it), because Koji Shikage asked me to. Yes, I don't want my story deleted either! -sobsob- Why do the administrators here have to be so mean? -sulksulk-

Anyways, in this chapter another winter event is being announced! Hehe, I really like this idea. It's kinda original, I think. The High School Division will be announcing its **Winter Fashion Show**, seta few days afterWinter Formal, and you'll just have to find out what happens -wink- More festivities for the CLAMP school, and its still winter! Makes you wonder what spring will bring, the season when men's fancies turn to love. -laugh-

In an earlier chapter I think I wrote that when Nokoru and Aki first met, Nokoru was three and Aki was five. -sweatdrop- (It's fixed now though). That's a mistake. Both of them were five. Although it would've been cute to make both of them three. I can totally imagine three year old Nokoru -squeal- So cute. Sorry if Nokoru is being too OOC this chapter. -sniffle- I'll add lots and lots of AkiraUtako in to make up for it! I also hope you can understand this chapter. There are a lot of time jumps and perspective changes, so it might be a little confusing. I apologize! I'm going to be putting some SuohHitori in here, to start off the OC relationships. -smile- x.Fiddlesticks.x has allowed me to name her character, so I'm naming her Emi Kiraman. I will try to squeeze some SuohEmi in here too.

Please please please review, because it always makes me happy to know that people like my story. And it makes me update faster -smile-

OMIGOSH! I watched a few episodes of _Clamp School Detectives _on Youtube, and I thought it was so cute! Especially Akira -laugh- He was adorable.

I am a Nokoru FanGirl!_ - Speaking  
I am a Nokoru FanGirl! - Thinking  
**I am a Nokoru FanGirl! **- Inner Chibi Speaking/ Creative Thinking_

_Clamp School Detectives_ does not belong to me. Only Nokoru does. Just kidding -laugh- (I wish)

* * *

**THE UNDERSTUDIES- CHAPTER SIX: CREAM PUFFS (FRIDAY) **

Suoh watched in slight amuzement as Akira paced up and down the Board Room floor, worrying.

"Ijyuin. If you pace anymore the carpet will wear down."

"Gomen nasai Takamura-sempai! But I just don't know what to do!"

The older boy shuffled his papers together as he pondered what the younger had said. "The Chairman is more experienced in these things. You should ask him."

Akira nodded and walked over to Nokoru's desk, peeking behind the huge piles of paperwork. "Kaichou?"

"Hm?" Nokoru popped his head out between two stacks. "Yes Akira?"

"Kaichou...I was wondering if you could give me some advice..." Akira blushed a dark red.

"Ah! About asking Utako-san to the Winter Formal." Nokoru smiled when the treasurer nodded furiously. "Well! Come close and I'll tell you what to do...No...wait, wait! My papers-!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was late. Late, late, late, late, late! In truth he was only ten minutes late, but Akira was used to being on time. His project had taken a little more time than he had expected. By the time he entered the auditorium where the Christmas play rehearsal was being held, he was out of breath and sweating. "G-Gomen nasai! I've made you all w-wait." He bowed in apology, still panting.

"Don't worry about it Akira-kun." Utako patted him on the back, silently telling him to catch his breath. "I'm just glad that you're here! After you get your wind back let's start, ne?"

Akira nodded in agreement, and the rehearsal started soon after. The first few scenes were ones of the smaller kindgarteners posing as Yuna Ishihara, Damien Nakoji, Nami Rukta, and Horoshi Endo. The scenes went on with some difficulty, because the young children kept forgetting their lines. But Utako guided them through it, and eventually the play moved on to the scenes with the elementary students. Those went without a hitch, besides the fact that Akira's face was permanently red thoughout the more intimate scenes with Utako.

"Akira-kun, you have to be more angry in this scene," the little girl explained to him. "Be angry at me."

"I could never be angry at you, Utako-chan," he said quietly. Utako flushed and smiled.

"Try? For me?" Those words were all Akira needed to be convincingly angry. It seemed that he had a possible future as an actor.

After the rehearsal, everyone headed home except for Akira and Utako. The girl had to fetch her things, and Akira was waiting for her. Nokoru and Aki passed by them as they walked out of the auditorium, and Nokoru gave Akira a thumbs up sign. Akira smiled weakly back at him. He was almost prepared to ask his little Utako out to the dance. Clutching the bag he had brought to rehearsal in his hand, he came over to her and coughed slightly to catch her attention.

"Ne...Utako-chan? You were amazing at rehearsal," Akira squeaked. Embarrassment was starting to affect him, but he stood his ground.

Utako smiled. "Well, you were too! You really did look like you were mad at me."

"It's just play. I really couldn't ever get mad at you," the boy replied shyly. Utako giggled.

Akira watched her stuff her things in her backpack, decided that it was now or never. "Utako-chan?"

"Hm?" She paused in her packing, looking up at him curiously. "Yes?"

"You still don't have...someone to go with to the Winter Formal, do you?" Akira blushed, not looking at her directly. He didn't want her to see his face if she said she already had a person to go with.

"Iie. I don't."

"Ah!" Akira heaved a sigh of relief before steeling himself. "Um..." He pulled out a small box of homemade chocolates and pressed it into her hands. "Will you go with me, Utako-chan? Onegai?"

There was a moment of silence, and Akira was about to frantically apologize for being so bold and stupid when Utako giggled.

"Oh! Akira-kun! I've been waiting for you to ask me!" She pratically glomped the boy, sending Akira stumbling backwards.

"Ah!" He steadied himself and laughed sheepishly. Utako laughed and hugged him properly. "Hai, I will go with you to the Winter Formal, Akira-kun."

They smiled at each other in quiet understanding, and walked hand in hand back to the Elementary Division Class Board Room. Nokoru, Aki, Suoh, and Hitori all looked up as they came in, and all of them made no comment, merely smiled at the couple before resuming their tasks. Only Nokoru winked at them before shrinking as Suoh told him off for not doing his work. Akira and Utako looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Aki had agreed to do a lot of things for Nokoru. It was something natural to her. If that crazy blonde asked her to follow him to space so he could see the stars twinkle better, she would reply 'Which spaceship and when are you going?'. She would not hesitate to do anything for him. It was because he was her most precious friend, and maybe even more than that. Agreeing with him was her highlight of the day, to see him smile so brightly at her, blue eyes shining with their usual mischievousness. 

Today she was so close to not agreeing. But in the end, Nokoru convinced her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Aki sifted through her paperwork. It was almost eight thirty in the moning. Tea time, Nokoru's voice would chime at any moment. She smiled and set her pen down, stretching her arms. The Board Room was quiet. Akira had gone out to get their snacks in anticipation of Nokoru's call, and Hitori had disappeared earlier with Utako. Suoh was gone delivering papers. And Nokoru... __Aki blinked. Where **was** Nokoru? She half rose out of her chair and looked around the large board room. He wasn't at his desk. The large piles of paperwork were still there on his desk, but she was sure that if Nokoru were there she would hear either the scratching of his pen, or his slow breath of sleep. He wasn't on the couch lounging. He wasn't standing at his window. As far as she knew, he had not left the room. So where was he?_

_Her vision darkened, and she felt two cool hands cover her eyes. "Guess who," a voice whispered in her ear. She squirmed and collapsed on her chair, giggling._

_"Nokoru-kun, you scared me for a moment."_

_Her vision returned, and Nokoru's smiling face looked into hers. "Gomen ne. I never want to scare you."_

_Aki just smiled back at him. "Aren't you supposed to be calling for tea?"_

_"Hai, but I wanted to ask you something first."_

_The sixth grade girl blinked, but nodded. Nokoru brought her over in front of his desk, sitting her down in the chair before sitting in his own seat. "Okay, go ahead."_

_"Your favorite designer...it's Kisuha Hideki, right?" _

_"Hai...how did you know?"_

_Nokoru chuckled, winking from behind his fan. "I am a feminist, am I not, anata? The flow that your clothes show when you move and the soft texture I feel whenever I hug you were very big tip offs. Kisuha-san is a close friend of my aunt's."_

_"Who isn't?" she laughed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know."_

_"Alright then..." Nokoru smiled to himself. "You know the Winter Fashion Show the High School Divsion is having?"_

_Aki nodded. "I read a document earlier this morning talking about that. What's that got to do with Kisuha-sama?"_

_"He's coming to CLAMP to assist some aspiring designers here in the outfits that are going to be modeled in the fashion show."_

_"Really? Wow! Maybe I could talk to him..." Aki's eyes sparkled with the idea. Nokoru laughed a little._

_"I plan to have that happen."_

_"What do you mean by that Nokoru-kun?"_

_"Well...Kisuha-sama needs his own model, because he is bringing some new outfits to display at the High School Division's fashion show. I talked with him last night, and I suggested that you do it."_

_Aki's eyes widened to be as big as saucers. Nokoru smiled delightedly. "So, Aki-chan, will you do it?"_

_"No." _

_Nokoru had been leaning forward over his desk in anticipation of her answer, and now he fell over, partially because he had lost balance and partially because he had expected her to say yes. __"But Aki-chan…" _

_"Nokoru-kun, I just wouldn't feel comfortable if I did something like that!" Aki turned away, blushing furiously. Nokoru sat on his desk in front of her, hands clasped and eyes wide. _

_"Anata…you'd look beautiful," he said, a tinge of love lacing his words. The girl flushed a deeper red but did not desist. _

_"I'd look horrible." _

_"Ne, Aki-chan, stop being so modest!"the blonde huffed, scolding slightly."You wear Kisuha-san's clothes everyday, and you look radiant in them. Kisuha-san was really looking forward to having you model for him. Please? For me? I want to see a beautiful girl model those beautiful clothes." _

_Aki hid her face in her hands, trying to hide her blush. "Nokoru-kun..." _

_Nokoru walked around his desk and gently detached her hands. "Aki-chan...look at me." Aki slowly lifted her head up to meet his gaze, blushing all the while. _

_He smiled winningly at Aki, nodding encouragingly, and thus, she found herself unable to resist agreeing with him anymore. _

_"Alright…" Aki shook her head as Nokoru grinned and called up Kisuha-san. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Yes...it was safe to say that she would agree to do anything for him.

**

* * *

**

Suoh was used to noises in the Class Board Room of the Elementary Division. Nokoru was always scheming up things and setting his plans into action, and Akira...well, Akira tended to be klutzy at the oddest moments, despite his stealthiness and gracefulness that came with doing...ahem, what Akira did after school hours. With the new arrivals of Aki and Hitori, the noise level stayed pretty much the same, although there would be an occasional squeal or two from his cousin and sporadic giggling from the constant kindgartener visitor. Not that Suoh minded. It just reminded him that this was his family, including all the people that lived at home. These people were people worth protecting, because they meant that much.

But sometimes, the noise level grew to annoying proportions, and that was when Suoh took it upon himself to tell them off. Usually it worked...for about ten minutes. Then the noise would grow to whispers. Then murmurings. Then regular voices. Then high pitched giggles. Then full out laughter and chaos. Suoh stopped it at the fourth stage. After that nobody could hear him anymore. Then it would be silent for ten more minutes, and the cycle would start all over again.

**_Fft. Fftfft. Fftfftfft._**

Suoh's eye twitched. "Kaichou..." he growled warningly.

Nokoru smiled cheerfully."Yeees?" **_Fft. Fftfft. Fftfftfft. _**The blonde continued opening and closing his fan, the object making it usual _fft_ sound as he did.

"As much as I know how much you love your fan, I can't concentrate if you keeping doing that. Besides, you have work to do."

"Hai, hai, Suoh. I'll get on it!"

_Thirty minutes before it's due,_ Suoh thought wryly. He sighed and lowered his head to return to his paperwork. Most of it was secretorial things that he had to take care of: meetings being planned among the divisions, important reminders that he had to pass along to Nokoru, among other tedious things. It was only tedious because the Kaichou didn't do his work.

From his peripheral vision he could see Utako rushing to and fro, helping Akira move out a whole load of work he had just finished. _Probably about the costs of the festivals and partying. Not that cost was ever a problem. _Hitori watched curiously from her desk, where she was working on her own little treasurer project that Akira had assigned her a while ago. _What was it...? _Oh, that's right. He wanted her to research foreign ingredients for new recipes of his, and calculate correctly the cost of buying and shipping it to Japan. By the looks of it, she was pretty much done.

"Ah, ah!" Akira stopped short in front of her desk. "Sania-san, are you nearly done?" he asked cheerily.

Hitori nodded, smiling. "Hai, sempai. It's nearly finished."

"You can take a break!" the fourth grade boy said, before rushing off to deliver more papers. Hitori nodded again and headed to the couch for the snacks the young chef had made. On the silver cart was a plate of large cream puffs, and a glass pitcher of milk next to it. She poured a bit of milk into a tea cup and picked a few cream puffs before sitting down and enjoying herself. Suoh watched her for a moment before sighing and pushing away his work. He needed a break too...all the paperwork was frying his brain more than usual.

Hitori nodded at him as he came over. "Takamura-san. Taking a break?"

"Hai. The paperwork is piling up, and for once I'm feeling lazy. I'm just going to relax for a moment and clear my mind before I get back to work," he explained. Hitori laughed a little.

"Sou ka." She sipped a bit of the milk in her tea cup as Suoh served himself an ample amount of milk and cream puffs. "Ne, ne, Takamura-san, when is your understudy going to arrive?" she askd politely. Suoh paused on munching his snack and swallowed before answering.

"She should be arriving today," he replied. He leaned forward in his seat to get another cream puff, just in the instant that Hitori did the same. Their fingertips touched the same cream puff, and in surprise of the other's actions, both jerked slightly towards the dish and squished the poor dessert.

Suoh's amber eyes widened, swiveling his head to look at Hitori. The girl's violet eyes were enlarged cutely, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Quickly both withdrew their hands, almost knocking over the pitcher of milk. Suoh and Hitori looked away from each other, bangs hiding their confused eyes.

_What is this feeling...?_

**_Knock knock._**

"AH!" Eager for an excuse to not do work, Nokoru jumped up and nearly dashed to the door. But one look from Aki had him sitting down again, pouting. The sixth grade female headed to the door and opened it to welcome the guest.

A small girl stepped into the light of the board room, her large hazel eyes blinking around inspecting the place. Just like Aki and Hitori, she was wearing the Elementary Division uniform, clean and perfect in everyway. "Ano...is this the Elementary Division Class Board Room?" she asked softly.

"Hai." Suoh stood up and came over. "Would you be Emi Kiraman-san?"

Emi nodded, her forelocks of auburn hair bouncing as she did. "I am. I'm honored that you've chosen me to be your apprentice."

Suoh bowed to her. "It's nothing. If you would come with me, please..." The secretary lead her away to start showing her the duties of...well, a secretary. Hitori watched him go for a moment before returning to her cream puffs and milk.

It wasn't long before Emi had been formally introduced to everything that Suoh did. The girl was already seated at her new desk, looking around.

"Comfortable?" Suoh asked. Emi nodded quickly.

"Oh yes, thank you."

"Why don't you come over and have some pastries? There isn't really anything that needs to be done right now, so you can just relax."

The understudy got up, but by some accident stumbled and started heading face forward to the ground. It was only by Suoh's quick reflexes that she was caught, cradled gently in his arms.

"Um...t-thank you..."

"It's nothing." He shook his head and smiled a little. "Be careful. We wouldn't want you getting hurt." Emiscrambled tostand straight.

"Suooooooh, come and take your cream puffs or I'm going to eat them," Nokoru called languidly from the couch. Suoh rolled his eyes and started walking over to the couch area, then turned around and gestured for Emi to follow with a chuckle. A pink hue bloomed over Emi's cheeks.

_What is this feeling...?_

The friends chatted over their snacks, and soon it was time to leave for home. As Nokoru left in his limo, he waved enthusiasically to Suoh and Aki. "Get lots of rest, guys! Tomorrow's the tournament!"

"As if I didn't know," Suoh said to his cousin, shaking his head. Aki laughed and the two of them headed their separate ways, anticipating the competition that was to come.

* * *

Ahhh, it took a while, but I finally got this chapter out! I got stuck at the end. I didn't know how to end it really, so sorry that it's crappy. The next day will be the Tournament! Horrah! I can scratch one event off my list. Review for me, please? 


End file.
